sharkwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Wars(series)
Shark Wars, written by Ernie Altbacker, other wise known as Ej Altbacker, is the series that chronicles Gray, Rogue Shiver, Finnivus, Velenka, and all the other characters and places in the Shark Wars universe. It has been planned to have six books, and six have already been named: Shark Wars, The Battle of Riptide, Into the Abyss, Kingdom of the Deep, Enemy of Oceans, and The Last Emprex. The first four books are available; one book is published each season. Testimonials "This is one exciting, action packed, fast paced story that takes readers into a whole new underwater world." ''-mundie kids'' "A sure draw for the Kung-Fu Panda crowd." ''-Kirkus Reviews'' "Confident readers will find this book action-packed and reminiscent of the Warriors series(but instead of cats, it's sharks). Mild bloody violence and shark fighting occur." -''story snoops'' "I LOVED THIS BOOK! It is well written, the description of the story made it come alive and the whole story was really good. The shark characters were great and I really want to read more about them. I give Shark Wars five out of five book worms!" '' ''-this kid reviews books "If you have middle grade kids who are fascinated by the shark craze, you might want to introduce them to the first in the series of Shark Wars novels. Think Star Wars meets Warriors and you'll get the idea that there is enough action and fun here to interest the most reluctant reader. '' ''-the morton report "A great fast paced, action packed series, perfect for reluctant young readers." ''-geek dad @ wired.com'' Summaries Shark Wars Gray is already bigger than all the other sharks in his clan, or shiver. He can't stop growing, and when his hunger gets him into trouble, he's banished from the reef. Luckily his best friend Barkley comes with him...but their hunt for food forces them to journey deep into the dangerous Big Blue. Then Gray and Barkley accidentally swim into Goblin Shiver territory. They have no choice but to join the shiver. They'll help fight against the rival sharks of Razor Shiver in return for training, protection, and food. But who can Gray and Barkley trust when the ocean is full of slippery fish and one mistake means you're someone else's dinner? Dive into a story of deep friendship, true blue courage, and how it feels to be cartilaged in Shark Wars! The Battle of Riptide Everywhere Gray and Barkley swim, fish are whispering of a growing threat...of a shark named Finnivus who will eat anything--or anyone--and won't stop until he has seized control of the entire ocean. Finnivus has an armada of vicious battle sharks to help him expand his empire--and Gray realizes that it's up to him to save the Big Blue. But first he must train with Takiza, the wize and mysterious fighting fish who has promised to teach his young apprentice the secret of what it means to be a great warrior. Can Gray believe in himself--and find courage as big as his cartilage--in time for the epic battle that's coming? Into the Abyss Gray and his alliance of peaceful shivers--Riptide, Coral, and Auzy Auzy--have beaten the bloodthirsty emperor Finnivus and his vicious Indi Shiver armada to smithereens, sending them swimming as fast as they can retreat. But there's no time to party. Finnivus may have been humiliated, but he's still out for revenge. This is the ruler who feasts on the heads of every shark he conquers, after all. When the emperor's gangs of soldier fish strike, Gray and his friends endure a tragic loss. This time, there's no one left to tell Gray what to do. He's got to lead the rebels into battle to vanquish Finnivus and his evil forces or else the ocean will turn red with blood. The fate of the entire Big Blue depends on Gray! App In 2011, around the time after Shark Wars was released but before The Battle of Riptide was, an app was realized to accompany the books. Alternate between the characters of Gray the reef shark and Barkley the dogfish to navigate through six action-packed levels! This free app allows players to immerse themselves in the underwater adventures of the rival clans who fight for survival in the Big Blue. It is also in mild three dimension.